The Amazing World Of Gumball - Completely Random Adventures
by Storyteller54
Summary: This is a FanFic of the amazing world of gumball, showing my stupid, crazy, and just random mini story ideas! also involving my Oc. Marcus! so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing World of Gumball – Completely Random Adventures! **

**Random #1 – is he insane?...**

It was just an average day in Elmore junior high, the first Monday morning of April, everyone was going into the school building to begin there every day class studies

Gumball yawed as he rubbed his eyes walking down the sidewalk carrying his back pack. Darwin followed along with a big happy grin across his face.

"Ugh…" Gumball groaned.

Darwin turned his head to gumball "what's wrong?" Darwin asked "didn't get any sleep?"

"What do you think?! Marcus kept me up all night!"

"Really? I didn't notice"

"Ofcorse you didn't…he kept throwing rocks at our bedroom window! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?!" Gumball shouted loudly.

**That night **

Gumball was asleep in bed; peacefully he took light breaths sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly the pitter patter of rocks hit gumballs window, he groans and turns over ignoring the noise he hears in his sleep. Then the sound gets louder as Marcus tosses more rocks at the window.

Gumball opens his eyes slightly then closes them falling back asleep.

Marcus sighs and walks off, when he comes back, he tosses a horse into gumballs and Darwin's room, the horse goes wild screaming and kicking everything in gumball and Darwin's.

Gumball snaps his eyes open and screams loudly in fear as the horse leaps out the room and runs away.

Gumball hopes out of bed and goes to the broken window looking out, seeing Marcus standing there.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gumball screamed.

"I needed to tell you something!" Marcus responded.

"WELL WHAT IS IT?!"

"…Hi" Marcus said smiling

Gumball looked at him with his eyes red from getting woken up in the middle of the morning and just stairs at Marcus.

"Well, look what time it is, I should be going to bed, you too buddy, sleep tight" Marcus walks off waving and whistling.

Gumball takes his head out the broken window and looks at Darwin who was still asleep.

"What….just happened?"

**Back to present **

"Oh, I didn't hear anything" Darwin said shrugging.

Gumball just stared at Darwin and rubbed his head "I think this guy's messed up in the head" Gumball said sitting on the school steps.

"What? No he's not; he just loves to have fun"

"HAVE FUN?! Ok! Ok! Remember that one Saturday morning!"

**That one Saturday Morning **

Gumball and Darwin came outside stretching and getting ready to start there Saturday morning.

"So what do you want to do today man?" Gumball asked Darwin.

Darwin thought for a moment and smiles "want to go buy a game to play for the day?" he asked.

"Sure!" Gumball said excited.

"YOOO! Gumball! Darwin!" Marcus said walking over to them with both his hands behind his back.

"Oh, sup Marcus.." Gumball said stepping back a little.

"Hey Marcus!" Darwin said waving his fin smiling.

"So how are you both doing on this fine morning?" Marcus asked looking down a then smiling.

"Great! What about you?" Darwin asked.

"Me? Well I'm just wandering the neighborhood taking a little morning stroll, just trying to find something to do" Marcus turns around checking behind him.

"Hey, what do you have behind your back?" Gumball asked pointing.

"Oh nothing, hey, why don't we play a little game?"

"What kind of game?..."

"Oh it's called, speed of light" Marcus said grinning.

"Speed of light?" Darwin said confused.

"Yes, run" Marcus said tossing a stuffed bear at gumball "at the speed of light" Marcus then starts running as fast he can.

The sound of heavy feet hit the ground, gumball and Darwin look to the left seeing Tina coming from the corner roaring in anger.

Gumball and Darwin screamed and ran as fast as they could to Marcus direction.

"HERE YOU TAKE IT!" Gumball screamed tossing the teddy bear to Darwin.

"NO WAY YOU!" Darwin screamed tossing it back.

Marcus slowed down to Gumball and Darwin's speed and looked at them "having fun guy's?" he asked.

"NO!" they both shouted.

"I'm glad you guys are! That makes me happy!" Marcus said smiling.

"WHAT PART OF THIS IS FUN?!" Gumball shouted panting and running.

"Well Darwin's going to win"

"What?!" Gumball said seeing Darwin was picking up the speed.

Gumball makes a shocked face at Darwin's speed "DUDE! DON"T LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

"Bye Gumball!" Marcus said dashing off.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK!" Gumball screamed. As he ran he tripped and fell to the ground, he turns around seeing Tina come at him roaring and he screams in fear.

**Present **

Darwin sat there think for a moment and then looks gumball "well that game was pretty intense" he said.

"DUDE! He got Tina on us! How was that suppose to be a game!?" Gumball shouted in anger.

"Well you just didn't play it right"

"OH FORGET IT!" Gumball sits up from the stairs and was about to head into the school but see's all the kids coming out running and screaming.

"Huh? What's going on?" Darwin said looking at the kids running.

Rumbling was head coming from the hallway of the school, the sound got closer as a huge bolder came from the hallway, gumball and Darwin screamed and hopped out the way dodging the bolder that crushed principle browns car.

Marcus came out the school and looked around seeing gumball and Darwin lying on the ground.

"Oh hey guy's" Marcus said waving and smiling

"D-D-DUDE! What the heck was that?!" Gumball said panting and shocked.

"Oh, it was bolder"

"A BOLDER?!"

"Yeah, I just got through watching some Indiana johns movies and well I just thought people would get what I'm doing" Marcus and explaining.

"Wh-wha-Wha…" Gumball couldn't get his words out and he just rolls his eyes over and faints.

Marcus looks at him and scratches his head and looks at Gumball and Darwin.

"No one like's Indiana johns?"

**It's been a long time since I posted anything on this archive. I do love writing Gumball stories. But I've just been working on other stuff. I've been noticing that a lot of stories have been deleted or taken down. I really hope people still post here. Anyway! I'll keep updating this. Just because I got a lot of random ideas! See ya guy's later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Amazing World of Gumball – The Completely Random Adventures **

**Random #2 – bug exterminators **

Gumball, Darwin and Marcus were in there room, the lights were all shut off and a projector was in the room. Marcus stepped in front of the projector wearing a army sergeants uniform with a lollypop in his mouth.

"AL RIGHT MAGETS, WE ARE GOING ON VERY INTENSE, VERY DIFFUICULT! AND DANGEROUS MISSION! WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT THERE IS A BREAK IN OF A HIGHLY DANGROUS INSCECT IN A FAMILY HOME!" Marcus explained shouting.

"Dude, do you really have to shout?" Gumball asked lying back on a bing bag chair.

"Good point, I think I was about to lose my voice for a second" Marcus coughed and drank some water.

"So what do you mean highly dangerous insect?" Darwin asked

"Well I have no idea actually" Marcus said putting his hand on his chin.

"So let me get this straight, you have no idea what kind of bug it is?" Gumball asked.

"Nope"

"And why should I care of about this?"

"Because penny asked us for our help"

"ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!" Gumball shouted getting a bug spray running out this house yelling.

"Yeah now he wants to help…"

**At Penny's house **

Gumball, Darwin and Marcus walked up to the Fitzgerald's front door; he then raises his hand and repeatedly knocks on their door over and over again.

Penny answers the door, she then looks at the door and then at Marcus.

"Was all the really necessary?" Penny asked.

"Yup" Marcus responded.

"uh…heh heh, hey penny" Gumball said nervously.

"Hi! Gumball! I'm really glad you came!" Penny said smiling.

Gumball started blushing red and mumbling "She's happy to see me…heh she's happy to see me…" Gumball eyes then turned into hearts.

"Anyway, we got a call about a bug problem?" Marcus asked looking at penny.

"Oh right! Come in!"

The three walked in, Marcus looked around pointing his water gun at every random thing he seen.

"Wait, why do you have a water gun?" Gumball asked.

"What do you mean why do I have a water gun? It's my weapon of mass destruction!" Marcus responded.

Penny turned around and looked at Marcus raising an eyebrow.

"What?" penny said confused.

Marcus then looked at Penny; he sees a huge black spider crawl on her shoulder and then his eyes widen.

"OH MY GOD, PENNY DON"T MOVE!" Marcus said as he picked up a vase off their shelf.

"Huh?" Penny looks behind her seeing nothing. "What is it?"

"There is a huge big spider on your shoulder, DON"T MOVE!"

"Wait hold on! This isn't the bug! This is my pet!" Penny said taking the spider off her shoulder and holding it close.

Marcus looked at penny for a moment "excuse me?..." Marcus said in disbelief.

"This is Mr. Cuddles"

"I'm sorry…are you…like, right in the head?..."

"I could ask you the same thing…" Gumball whispered to himself.

"Exactly what's wrong with having a spider as pet?" Penny said looking at Marcus offended.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT"S WRONG?! IT"S BY FAR THE CRAZIEST, INSANE, PSYCHOTIC…." Marcus then felt a big prescience behind him. he turns around seeing Mr. Fitzgerald standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Man, penny, that's the most awesome thing that I have ever seen; throw me a fist bump home girl" Marcus said holding his fist out.

"What are you three doing in my house?" Mr. Fitzgerald demanded to know.

"There here to take care of the bug we have dad" Penny responded.

"You couldn't call the exterminator?"

"Mr. Fitzgerald, don't worry, we are professionals" Darwin said smiling.

"Now Miss Fitzgerald, lead us to this wimpy bug if you may" Marcus said in a cocky way.

Penny rolls her eyes took then down to the hallway bathroom.

"This is where he is, he's somewhere in there" Penny said.

"Alright men, remember you're training, we are heading into the fight of our lives, are you tow ready?" Marcus asked in a leader like tone.

"SIR YES SIR!" they both shouted.

"ALRIGHT MEN! CHARGE!" Marcus said as he open the bathroom door and they all ran in.

The door closed behind them. They all screamed in fear and the sounds of banging against the walls and glass breaking was made.

They all came out the bathroom with fear in their eyes and panting heavily.

Penny looks at them "did…you get it?" she asked.

"NO WE DIDN"T GET IT! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Marcus shouted staring at penny.

"DUDE, DO BUGS REALLY GET THAT BIG?!" Darwin shouted in fear.

"ITS EYES…OH MY GOD ITS EYES!" Gumball said shaking.

"I guess, you guys didn't get it…"

"YOU DIDN"T TELL ME IT WAS THE SIZE OF A BEAR!" Marcus shouted.

"Well you did say you three were, "professionals" Mr. Fitzgerald said looking at them.

"Marcus, maybe we should call an actually exterminator" Darwin suggested.

"Call the army!" Gumball said looking at him.

"NO! NOOOO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS!" Marcus said pulling a bat out of his pocket.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Marcus opens the door and jumps back into the bathroom.

Again, sounds of whacking and hitting were made, Marcus shouts with every swing he takes and sounds of hitting the wall were heard.

Marcus comes back out the bathroom with his shirt torn and sweat around his head.

"Did…you get it?" Penny asked.

Marcus narrows her eyes at Penny, showing her the broken bat.

"Ok, I'm calling an actually bug exterminator" Mr. Fitzgerald said heading to the phone.

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! I WILL NOOOOT!" Marcus shouted as he whips out a bag of grenades.

"DUDE WHAT THE WHAT?!" Gumball said shocked.

"REMEMBER THE ALAMO!" Marcus screamed as he pulls off all the clips of the grenades and hopes back into the bathroom.

A huge explosion was made, blowing up the entire house. Everyone stood there, covered in ash, Ms. Fitzgerald who was sitting in a chair looked around at the destruction. Her chair then turned to ash and got blown away and she fell down.

Marcus looks around at what use to be the bathroom and turned to Mr. Fitzgerald.

"Bugs dead"


End file.
